space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Janitor
As the Janitor, your job is simple. Keep the station clean and tidy, and do all the dull maintenance work that the engineers are too busy to look at. This is a fairly relaxing and unimportant role, and very useful for new players to get comfortable with the game mechanics and roleplaying. Equipment * Galoshes: These are your special shoes for when you're on cleaning duty. They prevent you from slipping on absolutely everything except for space lube. * Bio Suit: Used for those particularly bad messes and cleaning up virology. Wearing this slows you down dramatically, and also makes you look like a powergaming faggot. Best to just keep it in your closet until it's needed. * Mop, Mop Bucket, Mop Cart, and Wet Floor Signs: Standard cleaning duty equipment. The mop bucket must be pulled behind you, and you have a spare mop in case your first goes missing. You can also track your mop cart with your PDA in case a certain asshole steals it from you. * Water Tank and Bucket: Used to fill the mop bucket with water. * Space Cleaner: This is a small spray bottle of non-slip, instant-cleaning fluid. These are generally used for when you're on something other than cleaning duty, without your mop and bucket, and see a small mess - just spray it and the floor is clean, without any signage required. If you need a refill, the chemists should be more than happy to oblige. * Cleaner Grenades: These grenades, when detonated, flood a small area with sterilizing foam. You shouldn't ever need to use this except in the cases of extremely huge messes and, as the foam slips people, are very annoying when used otherwise! * Trash Bag: This is used to pick up litter you see in the hallways. * Replacement Lights boxes: Used to replace damaged lights around the station. * Mouse Traps: Used for the Chef when he gets pissy about mice fucking around in his kitchen. * Bear traps: Use in case of Space Bears. Or when you're being chased. * Flashlight: Used to help you see in the process of replacing said damaged lights. * Light Replacer: Takes bulbs from a replacement lights box in your inventory and slots them into a light fixture more easily than by hand. Emagging this fills all lightbulbs with plasma-filled replacements. * Janicart: A cart that you can ride on by holding the keys in your hands (they say Pussy Wagon) and clicking and dragging yourself onto the cart. It can hold a trash bag. It goes rather fast, and you can still use your mop from it, but you can't drag the mop bucket around. To get out just click on the cart with an empty hand, without a trash bag in the cart. Will always be stolen by the Wizard. Three Words: THUNDERBIRD TRANS AM. Garbage Patrol Listed below are the jobs you will be expected to perform aboard the station. Cleaning Duty This is the main task associated with janitors. You should always keep a space cleaner bottle handy if you're walking around doing other things and see a stain, but if you see a larger mess or get called out somewhere to clean up, head back to your closet. Grab the blue bucket and fill it with water from the large tank, and fill your yellow mop bucket with it. If it's a radium spill from chemistry put on your haz-mat suit, otherwise simply pick up a mop, get a wet floor sign or two, put on your galoshes, pull the yellow bucket and head to the area that requires cleanup. To clean, simply use the mop on the bucket to wet it, and then click the tile you want to clean. Before you start put down a wet floor sign near the area that you are scrubbing and leave it there for about 5 minutes after you're done, so that people are aware of the slipping danger. It's also nice to warn people over the radio in order to further ensure that Security don't arrest you for creating a workplace hazard. Now you can return to your closet and put away all your equipment, seeing as they're extremely movement-impeding and it's good for RP. IMPORTANT: If you're cleaning up a crime scene,' MAKE SURE THE DETECTIVE HAS ALREADY BEEN THERE AND DONE HIS THING'. Otherwise Security will be very upset with you. When does he do his job? When do you do your job? Litter Picking You have a trash bag in your closet in order to pick up all the litter people leave lying around - put this on your belt every round before you go out on janitor patrol. Right-click the trash bag to select between 'Pick up one item at a time' and 'Pick up all the items on a tile', depending on the magnitude of litter you're dealing with, and simply click the items you want gone with the bag to put them inside. Use the bag on a disposals bin to empty everything within and the bin will automatically activate to get rid of all the disgusting garbage. Common litter you will need to dispose of include cigarette butts, snack wrappers and discarded pens. Low-Level Maintenance Arguably what you will spend most of your time doing. Usually this means replacing broken lights, using the spares you have in your closet. While you're doing this, make sure to take the broken light you just replaced and put it in your box. When you run out of working lights, take the broken ones down to the autolathe, put them in, and then make some new ones. If the station gets hit by an electrical storm, get ready to work hard, because this means that more than half of the station's lights have been blown. Use the flashlight if you're having a tough time working in heavily affected areas. You are not an engineer, so do not go fixing walls, or the like. Mending tables and chairs is fine however. Waste Management Litter picking is no good if disposals isn't doing its job, and as the janitor you need to be making sure that all the garbage is being dealt with. The disposals centre is located in the south end of Arrivals, directly below the vacant office, and you need to go through a maintenance tunnel to get to it. Switch the lever to REVERSE so that the conveyor is moving trash to the mass driver and press the switch to open the blast door. Check back now and again to launch the mass driver when there is trash on it. Due to the fact that this set-up will cause the disposals belt to be completely void of air, you can tell the AI to bolt down the conveyor belt maintenance door if you like. Also, disposed objects must go through the cargo bay conveyor first before reaching disposals, so make sure you tell the cargo techs to start up their belt as well. "The floor's wet ma'am." So you are a traitor janitor. You have free access to clean your crimes! As a traitor you're going to have a tough time. While you are perfectly capable of cleaning up your evidence, you have very little access to the station. However, your bucket can hold any kind of liquid. This includes any dangerous chemicals you can get your hands on. * Be sure to use your trash bag and pick up evidence, you can also gather shards, fill a trash bin with them, change the pipes to where your target is and launch them fuckers. A stack of 50 does over 700 damage. That kills anyone! * Fill your spray bottle with water. Use it for escapes. Make space lube and ride your pussy wagon for maximum fun. Category: Jobs